The present invention relates to a vehicle-mounted electronic apparatus with an anti-theft device, and more particularly, to a vehicle-mounted electronic apparatus having a removable control panel with a mechanism providing for simple and secure attachment and removal.
Prior art devices include vehicle-mounted electronic components having anti-theft mechanisms which allow the entire electronic component to be removed from the vehicle when the operator leaves the vehicle unattended, thus eliminating the possibility of theft. However, the electronic components are often heavy, bulky, and otherwise inconvenient for one to carry. The user is thus inclined to neglect to remove the electronic component and the utility of the anti-theft mechanism is diminished.
Additionally, electronic components which include high power audio devices generally have a high-output amplifier for the production of a high fidelity sound. Such amplifiers generate a significant amount of heat after extended periods of use. Heat build-up in the amplifiers makes the electronic components too hot for a user to comfortably handle. Therefore, the user is further discourage from using the anti-theft mechanism.
To overcome the above drawbacks, a vehicle-mounted electronic component incorporating an anti-theft mechanism having a control panel which is removable from a equipment body of the electronic component has been introduced. The control panel includes control buttons and switches therefore allowing operation of the equipment body only when the control panel is connected. The user merely disconnects the control panel and carries it away when the vehicle is unattended. Theft of the equipment body is discouraged because the equipment is rendered inoperative by the removal of the control panel. Use of the anti-theft device is more convenient then removal of an entire component because the control panel is relatively compact and not prone to heat build-up. Such convenience results in more consistent use of the anti-theft device, even during periods of short duration, and theft is reduced accordingly. The above advantages have resulted in such anti-theft mechanisms being used in a wide variety of products of varying dimensions and shapes.
However, removable control panels of the prior art are unnecessarily large. Such control panels are designed to prevent slippage during attachment and removal operations and to prevent vibration induced detachment during excursions over rough terrain. The achievement of such design goals has resulted in control panels having a size and weight greater than necessary. Such control panels often incorporate large and complex locking mechanisms. The resultant size and weight inconveniences the user, thereby discouraging use of the mechanism. Furthermore, the size and complexity of the control panel and the locking mechanism increases production costs.